Travesura realizada
by Luniita07
Summary: El beso estaba lleno de intensidad, baile con un toque de dulzura y algo más que no supieron distinguir o prefirieron ignorarlo.    —a que no fue una mala idea escaparnos Potter—le dijo sin separar su rostro del de él. —claro que fue una mala idea Parkinson y tendremos que pasa por la ardua prueba de entrar sin que nos descubran.


Hola, ¿Qué creen que me paso? Me sucedió algo que raya la torpeza jajaja, bueno verán, esta historia es como un Spin off de ¿Bailas conmigo?En si no hay que leer la otra historia para entenderla (según yo)bueno sucede que venia en el bus escuchando muscia y de repente paso a reproducción la canción de Ed Sheeran, no soy fan, una que otra de sus canciones me gusta, entonces ¡Pum! Vino a mi mente la inspiración y un Hansy se me ocurrió, sabrán que escribir en el celular es una joda pero bueno, escribí la idea principal y quedo lo que voy a colgar ahora, lo curioso está en que es un Songfic entonces puse la letra en español, tenía 3 pestañas abiertas (aprovechando que estoy en el trabajo y tengo cancha libre para usar la compu) y pues la página donde busco las traducciones me pone ambas Ingles/Español así que voy de burra y mientras escucho la canción que me inspiró comienzo a pegarla letra en español sin fijarme, el caso es que en una estrofa me doy cuenta que no concuerda con la letra en inglés, regreso a la página y me doy cuenta que pegue la letra equivocada T.T (estaba creando los songfic de las otras parejas por ello tenia abierta demasiadas pestañas) pensé en corregirla, pero volviendo a leer para checar algunos detalles de alguna manera sentí que pues no había mucho pierde jeje decidí dejarlo así.

Nota: La canción que bailan Harry y Pansy es " Dont" de Ed Sheeran y la que por error-snif, snif- pegué es la de Shape of you.

Espero les guste,no soy profesional así que disculpen los errores, aún estoy retomando esto de volver a escribir, crear y demás, puede que falle en algunas cosas sin más agradecería me lo hagan saber, sé que con la prácticapuliré las habilidades que sea cuales sea sé que tengo jeje

DISCLAIMER: Debido a mi pobreza los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de JK. Rowling. Solo los presto pero algunas creaciones.

—¡Ya no aguanta más estar encerrada! ¡Al diablo! — exclamo Ginny Weasley

Ninguno dijo nada, después del tortuoso día de las clases de salsa todos fueron castigados a compartir tiempo juntos y de la manera más terrorífica, con tarea. —Zabini vamos a ensayar—le soltó de repente al moreno

— ¿Se te zafo un tornillo pelirroja?—de todos ella era la que menos de acuerdo estaba con todo ese relajo.

—No, solo que dado que no podemos salir prefiero hacer algo productivo ya sabes—le guiño el ojo disimuladamente. El moreno entendió su indirecta, la tomo de la mano y se fueron al aula donde practicaban. Poco a poco cada pareja se fue desapareciendo con sus propias excusas hasta que solo quedaron Harry y Pansy.

—Escapémonos—Harry poso sus ojos verdes en los azules de la chica.

— ¿Hablas enserio?—Pansy sonrió, hablaba muy enserio. — ¿A dónde?—lo que fuera por salir de ese infierno

—Hay un pub cerca de aquí, bueno cerca relativamente hablando, podemos ir, comer pizza divertirnos y volver antes de la madrugada cuando McGonagall haga su revisión.

Harry lo pensó un momento, la prepuesta de la chica representaba saltarse las reglas. Al final movido por la curiosidad y aburrimiento acepto.

—música para mis oídos Parkinson, vamos.

Tardaron unos minutos en cambiarse, dado que la fraternidad de Parkinson quedaba del otro lado del campus decidió tomar prestada algo de la ropa de Ginevra, la pelirroja sí que sabía cómo vestirse.

Con sumo cuidado de no ser vistos, al estilo James Bond pasaron por toda la seguridad y saltaron la reja. Un coche los esperaba, Harry silbo impresionado.

—Las ventajas de ser amiga de Malfoy— contesto con altivez y diversión pura.

—Y Nott— añadió riendo también por lo bizarro de la situación

—Y Nott— admitió.

Llegaron al pub, tomaron una mesa alejada de todo el bullicio, pidieron pizza y refrescos

— ¿Crees que debimos preguntarle a los demás?— dijo de repente antes de meterse una rebanada de pizza a la boca

Entendiendo a lo que se refería, negó.

—Cada uno de ellos tiene sus demonios que aplacar, hay algo podrido dentro de todo esto, Albus y la vieja bruja no hacen algo por nada— comento mordiendo un pedazo.

Paso un buen rato y ambos comenzaban a aburrirse. Hasta que la salvación llego, bendita rocola

El club no es el mejor lugar para encontrar una amante

Así que el bar es a donde voy

Mis amigos y yo estamos en la mesa tomándonos algunos tragos

Bebemos rápido y luego hablamos lento

Viniste e iniciaste una conversación solo conmigo

Y, créeme, le daré una oportunidad a esto ahora

Tomaste mi mano, detente, alisten "The Man" en la rocola

Y luego empezamos a bailar, y yo canté así

—¿Qué haces Parkinson?

La morena movía sus caderas, oscilando las en un vaivén que lo invitaban a perderse en ella.

—Bailando— o al menos lo intentaba.

Chica, sabes que quiero tu amor

Tu amor fue hecho a mano para alguien como yo

Vamos, sigue mi compás

Tal vez este loco, no te preocupes por mí, di

Chico, no hay que hablar mucho

Coge mi cintura y pon ese cuerpo encima de mí

Vamos, sigue mi compás

Vamos - vamos, sigue mi compás

El pub estaba abarrotado de gente, todos en sus propios asuntos, ajenos de lo que hacían dos jóvenes que se suponía estarían estudiando en sus dormitorios.

Pansy le tendió la mano, invitándolo a bailar con ella, invitándolo a perderse en el mar de emociones que ambos sentían, por esta noche, por hoy solo serían Harry y Pansy, no Gryffindor y Slytherin.

El ojiverde mostró una sonrisa marca colgate a su acompañante, meneo la cabeza en una negativa, de sobra conocía sus nulo pasos de baile

—oh vamos, no seas tímido, algo debimos de aprender de esas endemoniadas clases —insistió

Estoy enamorado de tu silueta

Presionamos y tiramos con fuerza cual imán

Aun cuando mi corazón también está sucumbiendo

Estoy enamorado de tu cuerpo

Y anoche estuviste en mi habitación

Y ahora mis sábanas huelen a ti

Cada día descubro algo nuevo

Harry volvió a negar, sin embargo al verla moverse sin pena, imitando el sonido de la música o al menos intentando que sus movimientos fueran de acorde a la tonada le embargo la emoción.

Poniendo un pie delante de otro empezó a moverse, todo su cuerpo vibraba, esa canción era de ellos.

La morena sonrió, se acercaba conforme la canción continuaba, coreaba parte de la letra y eso hizo que sus sentidos se dispararán, se pegaron, giraban, brincaban, movían las caderas, un parebu la sorprendió, al ver que Potter comenzaba a calentarse, río divertida, el tipo comenzó a rapear y vio insólitamente como Harry lo seguía sin perder el hilo y a su vez volvía con otro parebu perdiendo la letra pero imitando un gran paso de break dance, Pansy soltó una sonora carcajada. Se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo.

Bueno, estoy enamorado de tu cuerpo

Bueno, estoy enamorado de tu cuerpo

Bueno, estoy enamorado de tu cuerpo

Bueno, estoy enamorado de tu cuerpo

Cada día descubro algo nuevo

Estoy enamorado de tu silueta

Todos los presentes dejaron sus asuntos y se volvieron a mirar a la pareja que bailaba sin pena alguna. Aplausos comenzaron a sonar, invitándolos a continuar con pasos más controversiales. Por un momento se olvidaron de todo y de todos, de quienes eran, de que pasaría al día siguiente

En una semana dejamos que la historia comenzara

Fuimos a nuestra primera cita

Sin embargo, tú y yo somos ahorradores así que le entraste a todo aquello que pudiste comer

Llenaste tu cartera y llenaste tu plato

Hablamos durante horas y horas acerca de lo dulce y lo amargo

Y de cómo a tu familia le va bien

Salimos y tomamos un taxi, nos besamos en el asiento de atrás

Le dijimos al chofer que encienda la radio, y yo canté así

Vamos, sé mi chica, vamos

Vamos, sé mi chica, vamos

Vamos, sé mi chica, vamos

Vamos, sé mi chica, vamos

Vamos, sé mi chica, vamos

Y de repente ambos estaban coreandoy sin preverlo antes de que la canción terminará la jalo hacia él y la beso.

—uhhhhhhhhh!— se oyó de la gente, todos emocionados por el espectáculo

El beso estaba lleno de intensidad, baile con un toque de dulzura y algo más que no supieron distinguir o prefirieron ignorarlo.

—a que no fue una mala idea escaparnos Potter—le dijo sin separar su rostro del de él.

—claro que fue una mala idea Parkinson y tendremos que pasa por la ardua prueba de entrar sin que nos descubran.

—aguafiestas —volvió a reír—

—Travesura realizada. —dijo de repente, en sus ojos pudo percibir la mirada juguetona que danzaba en sus ojos. Una mirada llena de miles de promesas y una noche inolvidable.

Ambos rieron y se volvieron a besar, esta noche era prometedora, claro que lo sería.

Estoy enamorado de tu silueta

Presionamos y tiramos con fuerza

Aun cuando mi corazón también está sucumbiendo

Estoy enamorado de tu cuerpo

Y anoche estuviste en mi habitación

Y ahora mis sábanas huelen a ti

Cada día descubro algo nuevo

Bueno, estoy enamorado de tu cuerpo

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, espero les haya gustado (=

Sayo.


End file.
